


Johnny's dick

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Johnny's dick

Se hun use tired and feeling horny. In order to tap some ass, he called his best friend Johnny over. Johny and his massive dick impaled him. He died a happy man.


End file.
